A golf club generally includes a shaft portion having a handle or grip portion which is grasped in the hands of a golfer and a ball contacting portion which is attached to the shaft portion and which is used to selectively contact a golf ball in order to attempt place it in a desired position upon a golf course. Particularly, as should be appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art, different types of golf clubs exist which are adapted to be used in various “play situations” during a round of golf.
That is, the conventional or traditional golf clubs vary by the type of material used to construct the respective shaft portion (e.g., graphite) and the pitch and material used to construct the ball contacting portion (e.g., wedges have a golf ball contacting portion having a greater loft or pitch than the golf ball contacting portion of a driver).
While there does exist a variety of different types of golf clubs, they all suffer from the disadvantage of experiencing drag upon their impact with sand, grass, or other objects before they respectively and actually contact the targeted golf ball. Such drag undesirably reduces the energy which is imparted upon the golf ball and decreases accuracy. Large levels of such undesirable drag is often experienced by wedge clubs which are often used in tall grass (e.g., known as “rough”) and sand situations.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved golf club which experiences reduced levels of drag and which allows higher amounts of energy to be imparted to a golf ball and which further allows the golf ball to be placed in an accurate manner upon a golf course. As seen below, the present inventions allow these needs to be addressed in a new and novel fashion.